


Stitches

by princesszaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lots of tenderness, M/M, Some Swearing, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/pseuds/princesszaf
Summary: It’s always just tenderness, unconditional love. Jackson blooms like this.It hurts to see Jackson aching, to see someone so undoubtedlygoodbe in so much pain.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta-d i’m sorry ahhhH i wrote this on my phone bc muse just hit me outta nowhere
> 
> i just love??? jackson so much. So much. that’s the mood of this fic pretty much !

It’s a quarter to midnight, stomachs filled with stroganoff and kvass. Jinyoung finds comfort in the ease of anonymity - they’ve had people bustling around them all day, barely sparing them a glance. He can take Jackson’s hand in his without worrying about shuttering cameras, hoarse screams, strangers at his heels, people following their every move.

It’s part and parcel of a life he’s yearned for, he understands. A breath of fresh air is always welcome though, that’s all.

“I didn’t - didn’t quite answer honestly,” Jackson admits, his gaze downwards, idly moving lumps of noodles around with his fork.

“I know,” Jinyoung replies, covering Jackson’s free hand with his comes naturally, gentle and reassuring.

“It’s just - hard?” He sees Jackson swallow, his lips quiver. “To be honest about something nobody really wants an honest answer to.”

“How are you, Jackson?” Jinyoung quips in an echo from before, tone teasingly light, soft gaze seeking Jackson’s.

There’s relieving victory in Jackson’s short burst of laughter, fondly disbelieving gaze meeting Jinyoung’s - finally, _finally_. Raw emotion transpires in waves.

Chuckles dissolve into something more solemn - Jackson’s brows draw together in discomfort, eyes blinking furiously. He opens his mouth to speak, then shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Squeezes Jinyoung’s hand. The fork clatters against bone china.

Jinyoung keeps his fork aside too, knitting their fingers together. Jackson squeezes both his hands firmer now, letting out a splutter of frustration.

“Really fucking awful,” he spits out, a tear spilling. Then another, mapping a similar course.

Jackson draws their hands up to his face hastily, attempting to wipe those away.

Jinyoung lets him, he lets Jackson battle with the acceptance of it.

But it’s not without gently letting go, cupping Jackson’s cheek. Drawing him closer, kissing the spot between his brows, letting his lips linger.

It’s always just tenderness, unconditional love. Jackson blooms like this. It hurts to see Jackson aching, to see someone so undoubtedly good be in so much pain.

“It just - it just gets worse,” Jackson doesn’t fight his tears anymore, doesn’t feel a need for it with Jinyoung holding him like this, like he’s something to be treasured. “My fucking brain, Jinyoung, I hate it so much. I hate how it - how it makes me worry about everything. Is it...is it really that hard? My reality, when there are people with crushed dreams. I’ve seen those kids, Jinyoung. You have too. Bright eyed, so much passion. Just their fucking circumstances - and then there’s me! I have - I have the fame, the recognition, and it’s still - my chest _hurts_ , Jinyoung, I hate how I have everything and I’m still so fucking ungrateful.”

“ _You _are _not_ ,” Jinyoung hisses, emphatic. He tries to get Jackson to look at him, a bit desperate.__

____

“I am, though!” Jackson argues, though weakly, voice breaking, resolve crumbling. “I _am_ \- I have my dream and I’m still - I’m still so fucking _anxious_ and miserable all the fucking time, when I’m not around you, when I’m not around my family. Their words, their actions - all the cruel ones, why is it so hard to stomach?”

____

A weighted pause, his gaze drops again.

____

“I won’t have you forever, will I, to coddle me.”

____

And that does it.

____

Jinyoung, always so careful, gives into instinct.

____

He’s out of his chair one second, on his knees before Jackson the next. He’s clutching Jackson’s thighs, angry and fervent nails digging into the fabric of Jackson’s trousers.

____

“ _You_ have _me_ forever,” his words are heavy with feeling, with honesty, with a promise so stubbornly sincere. Jackson looks down at him, eyes wide with shock and lips parted in unspoken protest, as if there’s something unfair about Jinyoung on his knees like this, for _him_.

____

He wants to speak and Jinyoung knows, he knows what Jackson has to say too.

____

He feels it, deep in his bones. The thrum of Jackson’s emotions in a whirlwind, the depth of them. The sweetness, the kindness, the willingness to forgive. The awful, cruel self deprecation. Jinyoung just knows him, every inch of him, and this just won’t do now, will it?

____

“No - _no_ , Jackson, I know what I said, I know what you’re going to say. You’re right - we’ve seen a lot, we’ve accomplished a lot. I can’t say there isn’t more I want to accomplish, sometimes. It’d be nice, to leave behind a legacy.

____

“But people love us. People we don’t know - they love us, they protect us. They call us their strength, their inspiration, and - and I think it’s humbling. It’s so...so surreal, Jackson, and I think...what made me so lucky? To deserve all of it?”

____

“You’ve always deserved it, Jinyoungie, and so much more,” Jackson murmurs, voice hoarse, tears on his lips.

____

Jinyoung looks up at his sweet face, shakes his head as emotion crawls up his throat. He presses his cheek to Jackson’s knee, wrapping his arms around Jackson’s calves. He hears Jackson draw in a deep breath, his body go stiff for a moment before he relaxes, fingers finding Jinyoung’s hair, carding through them.

____

The words, they’re stuck in his throat. He thinks Jackson hears him sniff. Tears dissolve against linen.

____

They give each other blind faith and honesty.

____

“I just want to be yours now, Jackson,” he admits, voice small. He wants to cement reality, lest this is all a dream - he pulls Jackson closer, grip tightening.

____

“Let me be selfish and promise myself to you, for as long as you want me.”

____

“...God, _Jinyoung_ -!”

____

“Please,” he whispers, desperate. He squeezes his eyes shut, pressing wet cheeks to Jackson’s shin, shaking his head. “Please, Jackson -“

____

And what comes next feels like stitches. Mending, fixing, binding.

____

Jackson draws him to his feet, gets up from his chair. Strong arms wrap around his body, pulling him closer. Warm lips tracing the wetness across his skin, swallowing his pain, moulding theirs together.

____

“It’s better for me too,” Jinyoung admits, voice so frail. It hurts to breathe, “when you’re with me.”

____

“But you’re so strong, stronger than me.” Jackson whispers with a frown, concerned.

____

“Sometimes it’s easy to play pretend,” Jinyoung shrugs and his words feel hollow. “It’s unhealthy coping.”

____

“I love you, Jinyoung,” Jackson breathes, like it’s the most natural thing, a weighted confession like that. A different shade - a promise of his own too, unwavering, hopeful. “I love you, I love you. You remind me it’s not a fight, not a struggle.”

____

Jinyoung lets him drown in affection. He indulges in this - arms holding him close, their hearts beating in tandem.

____

The intimacy of it is so chaste.

____

Jackson’s lips move across his jaw, sweetly hesitant. He pulls away, their gazes meet, and Jinyoung draws him in closer, for a soft kiss that seals it all.

____

It’s slow, it’s like gentle fingertips tracing gentler waves of water, it’s like beams of sunlight tickling his skin.

____

When they pull away (but still so close), Jinyoung is curious.

____

“What is it, then?” Jinyoung sniffs, pushing Jackson’s hair away from his face, cupping his face in his hands, thumbs brushing cheekbones.

____

Jackson’s silent for a while, looking up at him, pondering. And then - then, _god_ , it’s so fucking _beautiful_ \- he smiles, Jinyoung’s radiant sunrise, cheeks pink and eyes bright.

____

“It’s a journey,” he says, “And I have no reason to walk alone.”

____

Jinyoung’s smile is crooked and silly. “Not when you have me.”

____

Jackson’s giggle, a bit threadbare from exhaustion but still so light and precious, wraps around Jinyoung like a blanket.

____

“Not when I have you.”

____

 

____

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - wanggaeparkgae  
> twt - jbthecatlady


End file.
